Everyone and Rheneas
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Rheneas. Overview Rheneas is a kind old engine, much like Skarloey, who never judges a book by it's cover and roots for the underdog. At times, however, he can be slightly superstitious and judgmental, occasionally causing him to jump to conclusions. Butch In Breakdown Blues, when Rheneas tumbled off a bridge, Butch came to his aid. While he cleared up the mess, Rheneas thanked him dearly. Greg and Lars Rheneas is typically indifferent about the rambunctious lorries. He does get frustrated when they cause trouble, but holds them in higher regard than Sir Handel of Freddie do. Luke When Luke came to hide in the Blue Mountain Quarry, Rheneas worked hard to make sure that nobody found out about him, and kept his secret within the walls of the quarry for many years, until Rheneas and Skarloey decided that Thomas had a right to know about him. Their decision was affective and when Thomas cleared Luke's name, the little engines and the Thin Controller gladly welcomed Luke to their work force. Since then, Rheneas has been less nervous and up-tight about things and has been more motivated to embrace the youthful engine inside of him, leading him to occasionally challenge the younger engines to whom he acts as a father figure to races and contests around the quarry and the line, especially to Luke who admires Rheneas deeply. Molly In Young Tucker, when Molly was working at The Transfer Yards, Rheneas told her about the train that was 'cursed' with bad luck because of the engine Young Tucker. He was concerned for the yellow engine's wellfare, and was honestly looking out for her when he warned her not to associate with Tucker. Though his concerns were not necessary, he did mean it out of concern and care. Like most engines he's older than, he makes an effort to make sure Molly is safe. Rusty Rheneas and Rusty have a close friendship. Rusty looks up to Rheneas, as most of the engines on the Skarloey and North Western Railways alike do. Rheneas is not bothered by Rusty being a diesel, and appreciates Rusty's hard work repairing the Railway. Skarloey He and Skarloey are brothers who were built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co. in England many years ago alongside their twins, Rheneas' being Dolgoch and Skarloey's being Talyllyn. While Talyllyn and Dolgoch were sent to work on the Tallylyn Railway, Skarloey and Rheneas were sent to Sodor together sometime around 1866 and worked hard to keep the railway running. At first, Skarloey and Rheneas were polar opposites, Rheneas being stern and thoughtful while Skarloey was more mischievous. However, as time passed, engines and people would come and go, and Skarloey and Rheneas had to run the line all by themselves. Over that time, they developed a very close relationship and even today can always trust the other to be there for them. The two oldest, and closet, friends on the Skarloey Railway, Skarloey and Rheneas will always be friends as long as they are in steam. The two are also willing to confide in one another, specifically regarding Proteus and Sir Robert Norrmaby's suspicious behavior. The Thin Controller Rheneas deeply respects his controller, and likewise, the Thin Controller is proud of having a wise engine like Rheneas on his railway. Young Tucker Though Rheneas is kind and wise, he occasionally jumps to conclusions and can be superstitious and judgmental, a trait shown when he was working at the Transfer Yards one day alongside Young Tucker. When Tucker touched the line of trucks and Norman broke down trying to move them again, Rheneas then went on to guard them and make sure nobody touched them, as well as warning Molly about the new engine. Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships